


Papa

by Callie_Girl



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, he protects her, you can take this idea from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: A bunch of random ficlets about SCP 049 protecting 134 and basically adopting her.





	1. Breach

134 didn’t understand what was going on.

One minute, the nice doctor had been reading her a book about Hello Kitty, and the next all of these loud noises were happening. The doctor loudly shouted one of the no-words and picked her up.

“What’s wrong?” 134 asked.

“Alpha level alarm. We need to go.”

She didn’t know what that meant, but she heard the door open and felt the doctor running.

Suddenly, the doctor fell. 134 tumbled unceremoniously to the ground.

“What?” She crawled across the floor, finding the warm corpse of the person who’s been carrying her. She shook the doctor gently, trying to wake him up. “Hello?”

There was no answer.

134 was alone.

 

Or was she?

Boots clicked over, and there was a small gasp of surprise.

“Who are you?” The voice belonged to a man.

“Doctor Green won’t wake up.” She explained. She was too young to understand death.

“They call me 049.”

“M-my name is 134. It used to be Stella, but they changed it.”

049 regarded the child with mild interest. From her actions, like how she never seemed to look directly at anything, he assumed she was blind. A little blind girl in the halls during a containment breach would cause nothing but harm, likely her harm. He had Pestilence to cure, but he decided it could wait. He was not without heart.

He grabbed a pair of gloves from his bag. He didn’t want his invariably lethal touch to kill her. Not when she showed no signs of Pestilence.

He then grabbed her hand and led her away from danger.


	2. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 134 gets sick, and 049 is very concerned.

Every week, when he was taken from his cell and interviewed, 049 would pass by 134s room. Normally, she would perk up the second she could feel him walking over, and would peek out the door to wave to him. He would always do his best to wave back.

Today was different. She didn’t come to the door.

Concern rippled through his chest.

“Where is 134? Is she alright?”

The doctor did a double take. “134?”

“Yes. Is she alright?”

“She’s just feeling a bit under the weather today. Just the flu.”

“The… the flu?” he’d never heard of it. He didn’t trust these men to be any judge of medical health. For all either of them knew, 134 was on the brink of death…

He anxiously waited for the doctor, intending to ask for details about poor 134s condition. What if she had the Pestilence? Oh God… he wouldn’t be able to take that…

The doctor came in. A new one. “So, you are SCP 049?”

“I am.”

“I was told you expressed concern for another SCP. SCP 134. Can you explain why?”

“I encountered her during a breach, after the doctor who was carrying her had been killed. She is only a child, so I felt the need to protect her. We have maintained a friendship, and I was concerned about her well-being.”

“Do you always feel the need to protect children?”

049 sighed. “I believe most children have the ability to protect themselves. But 134 is blind and very young. She cannot protect herself.”

“What makes you believe that?”

“Simple. Most beings, when faced with a potentially dangerous situation, would use anything at their disposal to defend themselves. Her body language betrayed the fact that she was blind, so she couldn’t have fled. She did not make any move to defend herself other than curling one hand into a fist.” he couldn’t help but chuckle. A blow from such a tiny child would create more confusion than pain. “SHe is extremely small, so it would be extremely hard for her to fight physically. It was a simple matter of connecting the dots.”

“I see… are you concerned about her now?”

“Extremely.”

The doctor considered. “If you were allowed to see her, would you present any threat to her?”

049 shook his head. “I could never harm her.”

“You would make no attempt to cure her?”

“No. I… I would not have the strength.”

The doctor nodded. “As long as you don’t bring your bag with you, you can be permitted to visit her for fifteen minutes.”

049 grinned under his mask. “I agree to these terms.”

 

134 burst out coughing again as the doorknob rattled. No doubt another doctor come to check on her. She buried her face in her toy panda, determined to try and sleep.

But the familiar sound of clacking shoes roused her. She sat up woozily, smiling.

“049!!”

“Good morning, Stella. How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here!” she tried to get up to go over to her friend, but the floor met her face, and she just lay there in defeat.

049 chuckled a bit, picking her up and putting her back on the bed. “Let’s not do that again.”

A cool hand hesitantly pressed to her forehead, the rough fabric of the gloves telling her that it was 049. “Whatcha doing?”

“Attempting to measure your temperature.” his hand was removed, and there was a sound of rustling fabric. A moment later, she heard the sound of a medicine bottle opening, then smelled grapes.

“What’s that?”

“Flu medicine. Do you like grape juice?”

“Yes.” Her small hand grabbed the cup, and she downed it. It did taste a bit odd, but everything did right now.

“The symptoms should ease within the hour. For now, is there anything you would like to do?”

“Read to me?” she begged, pressing a book into his hands. It was one that the doctors read to her, the kind without raised letters.

“Very well.” as he began, she climbed into his lap and curled up. A stuffed giraffe was pressed into her hands, and she smiled, holding it close as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's such a small word, but to him, it was life-changing.  
> (i tried and failed to make it long)

He would tolerate it.

134 set the plastic tiara on 049s head. “There! Now you’re ready for the tea party!”

She grabbed a plastic tea pot, pretending to pour tea into a plastic teacup, then offering it to him. He considered it for a few moments, then pretended to take a sip. “This is very good, Stella. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Do you wanna cookie?”

“Of course.” He took an experimental nibble of the chocolate-chip scone then’ finding it quite good, ate the rest as Stella poured tea for her stuffed animals.

“So, we gotta remember to keep our pinkies up when drink our tea.” She lectured, demonstrating.

“You are very correct.” 049 agreed, copying her.

“I know I am.”

He chuckled. “What shall we do after we have finished our tea?”

“Wanna watch power puff girls.”

“Then we shall. I will get some popcorn.”

134s expression lit up at the mention of the treat, and she nodded eagerly. “With the cheese?”

“I do not see why not.” He reached into his bag, then pulled out a bowl popcorn and a small container of popcorn cheddar. She sniffed, smiling wider when she smelled it.

“Yay!” She followed him to the beanbag in front of the television, which was a new addition to her room, and munched on the popcorn as he put the disk in, skipping through the trailers until the show started.

Like he always did, he closed his eyes, relying on the audio descriptions. He wasn’t quite sure why he always did so, but he saw no reason to stop.

They got through five episodes before she leaned against him, her breathing evening out. He picked her up, carrying her to her bed and tucking her in.

As he left, her tiny, sleepy voice called, “bye-bye, papa.”

His voice shook in surprise and pride as he responded, “bye, Stella.”

 

049 went back to his room and had to lay down for forty-five minutes. The staff were kind of worried, and the only thing that kept them from checking on him was the small smile on his face.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 134 has a nightmare, and 049 is there for her.

Darn. Just as he got to the best part of his book.

"049!" one of the doctors was outside the door, shouting. "134 is asking to see you!"

He rose immediately, walking out the door. The doctor practically had to run after him as he walked down the hall, through the maze of concrete corridors, and to the SAFE section of the facility. "Has something happened?"

"She- it had a nightmare."

049 stopped outside 134s door. "Thank you for summoning me, doctor. I shall take it from here."

As he entered the little girl's room, she looked up, smiling in a tired way. "Hello."

"I was told you requested my presence?"

"Uh-huh. Can you stay with me? I had a bad dream."

"Of course, Stella." he sat on the bed with her. "You know, talking about nightmares can often make them less scary."

"But it was really scary! What if I scare you, too?"

He smiled. "I am very hard to scare, I assure you."

"O... okay..." she took a deep breath, and then blurted, "I had a bad dream that they shot you and you died and I couldn't do anything!"

She started sobbing, and he hugged her. "You were right. That is a scary dream. However, it is not one you have to worry about."

"Huh?"

"It is very unlikely that I would be shot, and I would not die from a few bullet wounds. They are merely irritating."

She tilted her head. "But the doctor said that bullets can kill anything."

"The doctor was incorrect."

"He was lying?"

"Perhaps not. Perhaps what he was saying was true to his knowledge. Many in the Foundation do not know that bullets are non-lethal to me. So," he put a finger to her lips. "Do not tell them."

She giggled. "Okay!"

"Would you like to go back to sleep?"

"... I guess. But I want you to stay with me."

He nodded. "Very well."

She lay down, then motioned for him to do so as well. He did so hesitantly, and she immediately curled up against him as he pulled the blankets up over the two. She was asleep by the time he'd turned off the lamp.


	5. I don't even know

“134 wants to see you.”

049 frowned, sitting up and staring at the doctor. “What? But it’s Sunday.”

Doctor Glass smiled. “Just come with me.”

Okaaaaaay… 

Apparently, 134 wasn’t even going to wait for him to get to her room. She met him about halfway, ignoring the bemused Doctor Bright as she tried to drag him to her room, buzzing with excitement, waving one arm frantically. He’d never seen her so excited.

When they got to her room, she darted over to the table and grabbed a coloured piece of paper, then shoved it at him. “I made this! Doctor Bright helped a little, but I did most!”

049 examined it. It was a card with clumsy glitter glue letters that spelt “Happy Fathers Day.” Underneath it was a glitter flower that had a happy face.

He took a few seconds to process it; 134 had made him a Fathers Day card. When he could finally comprehend that, he put it back on the table, and pulled her into a tight hug.

She giggled, hugging him back. “Happy fathers day, Papa.”

“Thank you, Stella. Thank you so very much.”

 

 

In his defence, 134 could not SAFELY go on that… spinny thing from hell. 

049 sighed, moving so that she was facing him. It took her a few seconds to realize, but when she did, she turned away again, shoes squeaking with every exaggerated, angry step. He stared at her for a second, then moved around again. This time, she noticed what he was doing and turned around again. He tried a few more times, but couldn’t keep from laughing. “What are you /doing/?”

She finally cracked a smile, turning around so that her shoes squeaked some more, before remembering she was angry and stropping, arms still crossed. He chuckled, and she started doing it again, laughing, then realized she was still angry at him and turning away with a huff.

He smiled, walking over. She seemed to completely abandon the idea of being angry, instead turning to him when she heard him, laughing. She jumped up and down a few time, laughing when her shoes squeaked.

“How about some cotton candy?” 049 offered.


	6. 6

“049, can you describe the incident?” When not given a response, the researcher tried, “Look, refusing to talk about it isn’t going to make her better. We just want to know why it happened.”

049 looked up slowly, hugging his knees tighter to his chest. “Will she live?”

“It’s… it’s too early to tell.”

049 took a deep breath. “I… I must confess that I do not /know/ what happened. All I truly remember is hearing the gunshot. And then… so much blood-” he cut himself off. 134s blood still stained his cloak.

“Do you need anything? Water?”

The plague doctor shook his head. “But I do have a request. I need to speak to 035.”

“035?” The doctors glanced at each other. “Why?”

“I… I need to. I’ll go mad if I have to recount what happened one more time, and I can not return to my cell… Just… Please.”

After a moment of silence, by some miracle, the doctors nodded.

 

049 removed 035 from the glass case, placing the mask on a recently deceased corpse he’d been given. The body, now belonging to 035, sat up. “Doc, what’s wrong?”

049 broke down sobbing. “They shot her!”

035 pulled him close. “They shot who?”

“T-they shot 134!”

035 froze, rubbing 049s back gently. He only knew 134 from what 049 had told him, but he knew how much the doctor cared for the girl. “Oh, baby… I am so /sorry./”

“They don’t know whether or not she’s going to live!” 049 sobbed. 035 relaxed a bit. SO that meant the girl wasn’t already dead. There was still hope.

He kissed the top of 049s head, holding him until he cried himself out. “Hey, look at me. I’m going to read what’s going on, okay?” when 049 nodded, 035 opened his mind, finding those of the doctor who had operated on 134. “Okay. There were no complications with the surgery, but she’s still out.”

Then, he began to search for the unconscious mind of the little girl.

 

 

///////////////////////////////035 stood in the middle of a dark room completely devoid of sound. He took a few steps, wincing as they echoed loudly.

“Hello?” He called. His voice echoed, making it sound like a ghostly chorus of 035s was calling out.

“Hello.” He spun around. A little girl stood behind him, staring into his soul with pitch black eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m 035.”

Her nose wrinkled, then recognition dawned on her face. “Oh! YOu’re Papas boyfriend!”

He smiled. “Why, yes I am.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“Looking for you. Do you know what’s going on?”

“Not really.”

“Well, I’m spare you the gory details. You’re unconscious. You need to wake up.”

She frowned. “How do I do that?”

“Well, I’ve found that loudly screaming inside your mind is a good way. I got to go.”

“Okay.”///////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

“Good news. She’ll be fine.” 035 announced.

049 perked up. “What? Did you do something?”

“I may have.”

The door swung open, and one of the doctors walked in. “049, 134 has regained consciousness and wants to speak to you.”

049 nodded, rising and following the doctor to the medical wing. 134 was in bed, but she smiled when she heard him enter. He sat in the chair next to her bed, and she grabbed his hand.

“How are you?” 049 asked, examining her. Most of her torso was wrapped in bandages, but thank god there was no blood.

“I’m okay!”

“Stella, I am so sorry.”

“For what?” She tilted her head.

He frowned. “It should have been me. It’s my fault-”

“No.”

“I… I beg your pardon?”

“No. It’s not your fault.” She wrinkled her nose. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for this!”

He sighed. He new from experience that there was no winning an argument with this child. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Her face lit up. “Can you read to me? Please?”

He smiled. “Of course.”


	7. 7

This was not what 049 expected out of his Saturday. But then again, no one ever anticipated chasing an anomalous half-cat through an underground facility.

“I got it!” 590 shouted, taking off at a sprint. 049 leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath. The entire day was a nightmare. First, 134 had managed to run into a table and reopen her healing bullet wound, so that was a disaster. Then, when they finally fixed that, the freaking half-cat decided the saunter on in and steal the toy orca. And it moved way too quickly for a creature that only had half of a body.

590 skidded back over, clutching the slightly worse for wear orca. “There ya go.”

049 sighed in relief. “Thank you very much, TJ.”

“No problem. Tell 134 I said hi.”

“I shall.”

 

Soon enough, another problem was revealed. Apparently, the cat had “killed” the toy. 134 waved her arms frantically, sobbing, as 049 tried to figure out what she was talking about. It took a good few minutes, but he eventually found the problem; a hole had been torn in some of the fabric.

It was truly going to be one of /those/ days.

“Here.” he started, gently taking the toy from her. “He is not dead, merely injured. I shall help.”

134 looked up hopefully as he grabbed his bag, rifling through it for a needle and thread. He even pretended to apply anaesthetics, which was, in his opinion, a new level of dramatic. Stitching the hole only took about two minutes, then he handed the orca back to 134 for inspection. “See? He will now be okay.”

She shot into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Papa.”


	8. A snail

“Papa! Papa!”

049 looked up from his book to see Stella racing towards him, one arm flapping so fast it was almost as if she could start flying, the other one close to her body, hand open and holding something close to her chest.

“Over here!” He called, wondering what she had found. Ever since the Foundation had started letting her explore the closed-off valley, she seemed to come back every time with a new creature for him to explain to her. She’d caught lizards, all sorts of bugs, and, on one very memorable occasion, a water mocassin.

She came skidding to a stop in front of him and held out her hand, “Look!”

Rested in the middle of her tiny palm, looking completely unperturbed, was a snail. 049 smiled. Astounding how even the simplest creatures bought Stella so much joy. “Ah, a snail.”

“Snail?” Her head tilted.

“Like a slug, but it has a shell, here,” He grabbed her free hand, gently guiding her to lightly run a finger over the snail’s shell. Her face lit up.

“Like a turtle!” She concluded.

Ah… “A bit, yes. Only much more fragile.”

She nodded, touching the snail’s shell again. “Okay.”

Then, like a bullet, she was off again.

049 chuckled and went back to his book.

A snail. 134 had gotten that excited over a snail.

Children were wonderful.


End file.
